12
by Eclaire Oh
Summary: [DEDICATED TO LAB27] Tentang cinta yang lahir dari sepotong eclairs dans ganache au chocola dan angka 12... Rahasia dan rindu dalam secarik kertas... Cokelat dan ganache sebagai ciuman selamat malam... KaiSoo, HunHan, Minseok, GS, mind to review? :)


ECLAIRE OH _proudly present_:

_A KaiSoo's fanfiction:_

.

"_**12"**_

_When this crazy little thing ruined our life…_

.

_Dedicated to:_

_**LAB27**_

_Thank you so much and here's your challenge, KaiSoo's fanfiction_

_I hope am not ruined it _XD

Lvja, Eclaire Oh XXXX

.

Seoul, South Korea

.

Ada sebuah _café_ mungil yang berdiri di tengah kesibukan Seoul. _Café_ yang menawarkan sebuah kehangatan dan keramahan pada siapa saja yang tertarik untuk memasukinya. Berdiri dengan model cantik khas Eropa dengan banyak sekali kontur-kontur timbul yang dicat krem gelap serta beberapa jendela besar yang menenangkan, _café_ itu selalu menjadi _spot_ paling dicari di Seoul.

_La_ _Kyungsoo_, telah menjadi bagian dari Seoul sejak pembukaannya pertama kali beberapa tahun lalu. _Café_ itu terdiri atas lima belas pasang meja serta kursi tempa cantik bertaplak putih berenda dengan sebuah vas bunga yang terisi setangkai bunga di dalamnya serta suasana hangat yang mendamaikan. Aroma kopi serta kue-kue hangat menggantung rendah di atmosfer _café_ itu. Sangat berlawanan dengan polusi hiruk-pikuk diluar jendelanya.

Etalase-etalase panjang berbaris panjang di depan sebagai pembatas antara _atelier_ serta tempat pengunjung dengan loyang-loyang hangat penuh jejeran kue yang mengoda liur. Ada kue dengan dua lapis kulit kering berwarna merah muda cerah yang mengurung setumpuk krim serta potongan stroberi dengan sehelai kelopak mawar di atasnya. Sepotong _shortcake_ dengan _raspberry_ yang berlumuran gula cair berkilauan. Jejeran cokelat berbentuk _tearsdrop_ dengan isian berupa _sampanye_ beku yang akan meleleh saat dipanaskan dengan api _whiskey_. Juga ada _soufflé_ yang terbuat dari _wine_ ungu yang diberikan potongan acak stroberi dan krim cokelat yang lezat. _Molten cake_ yang dihiasi lapisan tebal cokelat serta kejutan menggoda di bagian dalamnya berupa _ganache au chocola_—_ganache _cokelat—yang akan membuat siapa saja yang memakannya akan mengerang karena kelezatannya.

Dan tangan yang melahirkan semua dosa tiga inci itu adalah Do Kyungsoo.

Pendiri _La Kyungsoo_ setelah menamatkan studinya di Prancis. Gadis berdarah Asia dengan rambut panjang sepunggung lurus dengan sehelai pita sutera sebagai _bandeau_-nya. Dia menggunakan jaket _chef_ dengan bordiran nama di sisi kanannya dan wajah cerianya setiap kali berdiri di _atelier_, mengawasi semua anak buahnya yang sedang bekerja.

_Atelier_ itu sibuk dengan banyak pekerja yang menyelesaikan kue-kue _fresh_ yang akan disajikan. Kyungsoo telah mengajarkan semuanya pada pegawainya dan membagi mereka semua menjadi tiga kelompok. Kelompok pertama mengerjakan bentuk dasarnya. Mencampur bahan, mengayak telur dan tepung, dan menjadikannya setumpuk adonan kalis yang siap di _oven_. Kelompok selanjutnya bertugas menyortir kue hasil _oven_. Membersihkan kue gosong atau bantet yang sangat jarang terjadi atau merapikan bentuknya dengan kecepatan yang tinggi. Kelompok terakhir adalah kelompok inti.

Kelompok dekorasi.

Kyungsoo sendiri yang memimpin kelompok ini. Selezat apa pun kue, jika penampilannya tidak selezat rasanya, tidak akan ada bibir yang sudi untuk menyentuhnya. Itulah yang selalu ditanamkan Kyungsoo pada kelompok ini. Merekalah yang telah dengan sangat penuh kreativitas menciptakan dekor-dekor cantik untuk kue-kue mereka. Beberapa semprotan krim dan kelopak mawar akan membuatnya cantik. Lalu beberapa tetes gula cair akan membuat kue itu tidak tertahankan. Ada sekelompok lain yang bertugas membuat kopi, teh, atau apa pun yang diinginkan pembeli di ruangan lain yang terpisah dari _atelier_. Pesanan akan dikirim menggunakan meja berjalan ke arah depan dan diterima oleh pelayan yang akan mengantarkan pesanan itu pada pembeli.

Kesibukan _atelier_ telah sangat dijaga oleh Kyungsoo agar pembelinya tidak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dapur.

"Aku harus mengecek kue di etalase," katanya mengumumkan sambil mengelap tangannya di apronnya saat berdiri. Matanya terasa sedikit lelah setelah mengias kue-kue mungil cantik yang aromanya memabukkan di meja marmer panjang di hadapannya.

Kelompoknya yang sibuk bekerja mengangguk tanpa benar-benar mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu beranjak meraih batang-batang mawar yang sudah tidak terpakai dan menjejalkannya ke dalam sebuah tempat sampah di belakang _atelier_ sebelum keluar ke _display_.

"Minseok-_eonni_," sapanya tersenyum pada gadis manis yang berdiri di balik meja kasir.

Gadis itu menoleh dari kegiatannya mengunci mesin kasir. "Oh, hei, Kyungsoo-ya," balasnya. "Ada apa?"

Kyungsoo mengamati etalase dengan pandangan menilai. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan semua kue-kue itu sempurna," katanya sambil menggeser loyang yang penuh dengan _cupcakes_ bertaburan krim lezat yang sedikit miring.

"Mereka semua sempurna," balas Minseok. "Kecuali _soufflé_-nya. Dia belum selesai berdandan?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Hanya tinggal mengisi jelinya dan semua selesai," tambahnya.

Minseok baru akan menjawab saat lonceng kecil di atas pintu _café_ mereka berdenting. Keduanya langsung menoleh dan Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu menembus hatinya hingga ke tulang punggungnya. Mata hitam itu muram.

Seperti mendung yang marah dan penuh arogansi sekaligus lemah.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia benar-benar ingin mengubah kemuraman itu menjadi kilau bahagia. Ingin membuat bibir itu tersenyum dan membuatnya memandang Kyungsoo dengan pandangan yang jauh lebih baik.

"Selamat datang," sapa Minseok saat pemuda itu tiba di hadapan mereka dengan aroma keringat yang khas serta sebuah tas lentur yang tersandang di bahunya. Aromanya seperti kekuatan masa muda yang membuat Kyungsoo mengigil. "Apa yang Anda inginkan?"

"_Long black coffee_," balas pemuda itu dengan suara serak yang sama muramnya dengan ekspresinya.

"Kau baru habis melakukan pekerjaan yang penuh keringat, kusarankan mencoba _Americano_,"

Saat Minseok dan pemuda _anonymous_ itu menoleh, Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa dia baru saja menyela pesanan seorang tamu. Dan Kyungsoo _belum_ pernah melakukan itu selama lima tahun _café_ ini buka.

"Alasan keringatku bukan hal yang seharusnya kauurus, kan?" balas pemuda itu dingin. Mata muramnya menusuk. Kyungsoo benar-benar gatal ingin merobek ekspresi menyebalkan itu dari sana. Kyungsoo yakin pemuda itu pastilah pemuda manis yang gemar tersenyum. _Pasti_. Hanya saja Kyungsoo harus menemukan cara mengusir awan mendung itu.

_Segera_.

"Ya, memang." Balas Kyungsoo tenang walaupun kedua tangannya terkepal mencoba menahan diri agar tidak mencondongkan tubuh dari meja kasir ke wajah pemuda itu dan mencongkel matanya dari sana. Kyungsoo benci mata itu.

Pemuda itu menatapnya sejenak sebelum kembali memandang Minseok. "Berapa lama aku bisa mendapatkan kopiku?"

Minseok mengetik sesuatu di mesinnya. "Anda bisa menunggu sebentar di salah satu meja, Tuan," katanya tersenyum ramah dan ceria.

Pemuda itu mendesah keras seolah Minseok telah melakukan hal yang benar-benar jahat padanya karena dia harus menunggu untuk kopinya. "Baiklah," dia mendesah. "Meja dua belas," katanya.

Minseok mendongak. "Dua belas?" ulangnya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk mantap. "Aku hanya akan duduk di meja dua belas," lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan dengan langkah sedikit timpang ke meja dua belas.

Meja favorit Kyungsoo sebenarnya.

Dari meja itu, siapa saja yang duduk di sana bisa melihat pemandangan terbaik. Jendela besar penuh cahaya yang tumpah ruah ke _café_, jalanan yang sibuk, serta deretan pohon penghijauan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu alasan kenapa pemuda ini ngotot meminta meja dua belas, tapi Kyungsoo benar-benar _ingin_ tahu kenapa.

Kyungsoo bergegas masuk ke dalam _atelier_ dan mengambil sebuah kue _éclairs_ yang sedang dikerjakan. Dia membawa adonan itu ke meja marmer yang selalu digunakannya untuk mencoba resep. Meja yang tetap bersih selama Kyungsoo tidak bekerja di sana. Dia meletakkan kue itu di atas meja dan menghela napas. Dia ingin tahu apakah sedikit cokelat bisa mencerahkan hati pemuda itu atau tidak.

Dia memotong roti berbentuk panjang itu dengan pisau _stainless_ pipih yang tajam dengan satu sentakan yang tidak sia-sia. Setelah terbagi dua dengan sangat rapi dan menarik, Kyungsoo meraih isian cokelat yang dimasukkan ke dalam kantung-kantung segitiga. Dia menyemprotkan cokelat kental itu ke atas bagian _éclairs _dan merapikannya dengan spatula. Kyungsoo beranjak ke rak-rak bahan dan mencari kantung _pistachio_ yang sudah dicincang kasar dengan sangat apik. Dia ingin memberikan rasa pedesaan yang mewah dan berkelas dalam _éclairs_-nya.

Setelah meraihnya, Kyungsoo juga meraih bersamanya _ganache_ yang sudah dipotong-potong. Dia membawa benda itu bersamanya ke meja marmernya. Kyungsoo, dengan jemarinya, menjejalkan secara lembut potongan _ganache_ itu ke dalam tumpukan cokelat yang protes. Kyungsoo menenangkan cokelat yang protes itu dengan taburan tumbukan _pistachio_ yang menghamburkan selapis aroma kacang menyenangkan ke oksigen Kyungsoo. Sambil tersenyum, gadis itu meletakkan potongan roti lain di atasnya dan melapisinya dengan cokelat tipis sebelum meraih pembakar makanan dan melelehkan cokelatnya hingga mengilap.

Dengan spatula, dia memindahkan _éclairs_ itu ke atas piring dan meraih stroberi. Meraih pisau, Kyungsoo memotongnya hingga membentuk sudut sempurna sebuah bentuk _heart_. Dia meletakkan stroberi itu dengan sangat hati-hati ke sisi kue dan menetesinya dengan gula cair. Menunggunya agar membeku sambil membubuhkan bubuk cokelat yang meleleh di mulut di sekitarnya. Dengan sendok, dia menambahkan pasta cokelat di bagian dasar dan membentuknya dengan apik.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas.

Dia yakin seratus persen mata muram itu akan kembali bercahaya.

Dia membawa piring itu ke jendela mungil tempat menyerahkan order saat Minseok memasukkan uang ke laci kasir. "Minseok-_eonni_?" panggilnya.

Minseok menoleh. "_Ne_, _waeyo_?"

"Apakah…," Kyungsoo lalu ragu. Giginya menjepit bibir bawahnya dengan bimbang. Apa? Apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bahwa pemuda _anonymous_ itu telah membuatnya berpikir dan membuatkannya kue? Astaga. Mana harga dirinya sebagai perempuan?

"Pemuda _long black coffee_ tadi?" tebak Minseok melirik piring di tangan Kyungsoo dan mendesah. "Maaf, Kyungie, dia baru saja pergi." dia terlihat sangat menyesal.

Kyungsoo berkedip. "Pergi?"

"Ya, dia membawa kopinya pergi. _Take away_." Tambah Minseok seolah ikut merasakan kesedihan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menatap _éclairs_-nya yang sekarang tidak lagi cantik dan ceria. Alih-alih muram dan patah hati. "Y-yah, kurasa aku akan menyimpannya," dia mengendikkan bahu seolah hal itu tidak menyakitinya.

Sebelum dia sempat pergi, Minseok memanggil namanya. Jadi Kyungsoo menoleh dan menunggunya.

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Kyungsoo berkedip. "Apa? Astaga, _Eonni_!" dia tertawa serak dan kaku, bahkan di telinganya sendiri suara Kyungsoo terdengar begitu jelek seperti monster rawa. "Bagaimana bisa aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang bahkan namanya saja tidak kuketahui?"

"Karena dia memilih nomor dua belas."

Kyungsoo berkedip lagi. Ada pisau lain yang disurukkan ke dadanya saat mendengarnya. "I-itu tidak relevan,"

"Tentu saja relevan, Do Kyungsoo," sela Minseok terkendali, tatapannya melembut. "Dia bahkan mirip sekali dengan pemuda nomor dua belas yang dulu sangat kaucintai,"

Dan Kyungsoo mendadak ingin muntah.

.

.

.

Jongin merasa kepalanya pecah.

Dia mengerang saat terbangun oleh cahaya matahari yang menyorot miring dari jendelanya yang lupa ditutup. Dia terpaksa bangun dan menyumpah pelan saat keretakan nyaring terdengar dari tulang punggungnya yang kaku. Jongin merasa seperti baru saja keluar dari tur dadakan ke Neraka. Dan perutnya lapar.

Jongin memberengut ke arah kamarnya yang berantakan. Belakangan ini pekerjaannya mulai semakin gila. Dia bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk mencuci pakaiannya apalagi membawanya ke _laundry_ beberapa blok dari apartemennya. Kaus dalam dan _T-shirt_ kotor tersampir di sandaran kursi, kaki ranjang, dan di lantai. Jongin benar-benar _harus_ berbenah sementara Tuhan dan Setan tahu betapa _benci_nya dia pada kenyataan itu.

Perutnya yang sudah protes tidak bisa ditoleransi lagi. Jongin bangkit dari ranjangnya dan beranjak ke dapur. Membuka kulkas hanya untuk mengumpat jauh lebih keras dan kotor saat mendapati kulkasnya kosong. Dia beranjak ke rak-rak di atas meja granit teras dan mendapati persediaan _ramyun_ instannya juga sudah habis.

Dan itu artinya Jongin _harus_ belanja.

Sialan.

Jongin mengerang sambil mengacak rambutnya. Semua badannya sakit, kurang tidur, kepala berdendam, perut lapar, rumah berantakan, dan sekarang Jongin harus turun ke lantai dasar dan berjalan kaki ke _mini market_ terdekat untuk _belanja_. Dia mengobrak-abrik pakaiannya kemarin untuk mencari dompetnya. Tapi dia tidak ingat dimana celananya sehingga dia semakin frustasi.

Setelah menemukan dompetnya, dia beranjak terhuyung meraih pakaian pertama yang ditemukannya. Peduli setan dengan orang-orang. Dia hanya peduli pada dirinya sendiri. Dia menghempaskan pintu terbuka dan nyaris saja menginjak sebuah kotak cokelat di depan pintu.

Dia menunduk dan mengerutkan alis.

Kotak itu berukuran cukup besar. Dengan sejenis karton berlubang tempat menggenggamnya serta pita yang mengikatnya. Jongin berjongkok dan menelengkan telinganya ke dalam kotak; mencoba mengindetifikasi isinya. Bisa saja itu bom waktu yang meledak saat Jongin membukanya.

Tidak ada suara yang mencurigakan, Jongin mendekatkan hidungnya dan mengendus seperti anjing _terrier_ kecil yang penasaran. Aroma cokelat pekat terbang ke inderanya dan membuat perutnya menggeram marah seperti harimau kelaparan. Jongin merona. Ternyata dia peduli juga pada pendapat orang.

Sambil meringis dia meraih kotak itu. Berat, tapi jenis berat yang membuatnya lega. Aroma roti yang hangat tercium saat dia membawa kotak itu mendekat dan telapak tangannya merasakan kehangatan lembut di bagian dasar kotak. Perutnya semakin melonjak bahagia.

_Makanan_. Ini pasti makanan.

Jongin menutup pintunya dan membawa kotak itu ke dapur. Menendang beberapa _T-shirt_ menjauh dari jalannya dan meletakkan kotak harta karunnya di atas meja granit dapur. Dia membuka pitanya dan memisahkan tutupnya. Melihat di dalamnya ada enam potong _éclairs_ yang cantik.

Penuh cokelat, taburan _pistachio_, serta stroberi dan pasta cokelat.

Perutnya bergemuruh keras.

Jongin mungkin saja langsung memasukkan semua kue itu ke mulutnya dalam satu gigitan jika saja dia tidak menemukan sebuah kertas di dalamnya. Alisnya berkerut dan kecurigaan mulai muncul. Apakah mungkin kue seimut ini mengandung potasium siandia dalam komposisinya?

Jongin mengulurkan dua jarinya untuk menjepit kertas itu dan membuka lipatannya. Ada tulisan tangan elegan di atasnya. Mungil, rapi, dan cantik. Tulisan itu terasa membelai Jongin dengan sensasi yang aneh. Perutnya bergolak dan kali ini bukan karena laparnya.

"_Tidak pernahkah ada yang bertanya pada Matahari saat langit berubah mendung?_

_Apakah Matahari menyukainya?_

_Atau bahkan tidak?_

_Siapa yang seharusnya bertanya?_

_Haruskah aku yang bertanya?_

_Halo, Langit, apakah mendung sudah beranjak dari tubuhmu?_"

Alis Jongin langsung berkerut. "Apa?" gumamnya tidak sadar sambil menatap kertas itu. Dia mengerjapkan mata dan bertemu dengan bayangan wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul di permukaan _microwave_.

Sudah berapa hari Jongin tidak tidur?

Jongin mengucek matanya dengan punggung tangan. Belakangan ini dia hanya tidur empat jam semalam dan itu membuat tubuhnya seolah remuk redam. Dia mendesah dan memandang kembali kertas yang terkulai di sisi kotak.

"Rayuannya jelek," gumam Jongin tapi dengan senyuman mungil bermain di bibirnya. Hidup sendirian di Korea, Jongin tidak pernah memiliki seseorang yang peduli pada kesejahteraannya. Tapi surat _anonymous_ ini baru saja berhasil mencuri sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang Jongin sadari nanti….

Tangannya meraih sebuah _éclairs_ dari dalam kotak dan tersenyum saat aroma sarat cokelat serta kehangatan menguar menyentuh seluruh indranya. Membuatnya rileks. Bibirnya terkuak ragu-ragu saat tangannya membawa benda lezat itu mendekat sebelum membenamkannya di sana.

Ledakan cokelat di mana-mana.

Jongin sampai harus memejamkan mata saat cokelat meledak di dalam rongga mulutnya. Cokelat meleleh dari bibirnya ke dagunya yang lekas disapunya dengan lidah. Ada cokelat kental pekat di dalam roti itu; meleleh bersama rotinya yang empuk dan penuh rongga. Menciptakan sebuah kombinasi kehidupan yang mengesankan.

_Mungkin surga itu bukanlah tempat_, pikirnya saat mengunyah. _Ganache_ pecah di dalam sana saat giginya mengunyah dan Jongin mendesah oleh rasanya. _Tapi hanya satu gigitan. Satu kue_.

Jongin merasa kecanduan. Seluruh rasa dan komposisi kue itu membuatnya mabuk. Dia bahkan tidak peduli apakah si _Anonymous_ ini membubuhkan potasium sianida di dalam kue itu, Jongin tidak akan menyesal mati karena kue selezat ini. Kontur renyah di permukaannya, lembut di bagian dalamnya…. _O-oh_. Jongin tidak ingin berhenti.

Tangannya belepotan cokelat seperti bibirnya. Tapi Jongin tidak peduli. Tangan siapa pun yang menciptakan kue ini adalah seorang malaikat. Malaikat yang telah membisikkan rahasia langit padanya. Kue lezat itu menyerah tanpa perlawanan di lidahnya yang lapar. Lentur bergerak bersama saliva larut menjadi onggokan kelezatan yang menyumpal perut Jongin. Jika Jongin mampu, dia pasti sudah memakan kotaknya sekalian.

Dan tanpa di sadarinya, seluruh isi kotak itu sudah habis berpindah ke perutnya yang lapar.

.

.

.

"Pagi, Kyungsoo-_noona_,"

Kyungsoo menoleh dari kegiatannya mengawasi pelayan yang sedang menggambar secangkir kopi di papan menu mereka di depan dengan segenggam kapur. Dia menemukan Sehun dalam setelan santai serta tas lemas yang tergantung di bahunya. Ujung-ujung rambut pemuda itu basah dan wajahnya sesegar matahari.

"Selamat pagi juga, Sehun-ah," balasnya tersenyum dan melambai kecil. "Bagaimana Luhan hari ini?"

Sehun berhenti di depan toko Kyungsoo dan mendesah berlebihan. "Dia masih suka menghardik-hardik," gerutunya. "Apakah memang begitu pekerjaan gadis-gadis haid?"

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Kemarin, Luhan, salah satu pembuat _chaud_ andalannya, mengeluh kram di dasar perutnya yang bagi Kyungsoo terdengar seperti _pra-menstruation syndrome_. Jadi, setelah mengatakan resep agar sakit perutnya tidak menjadi-jadi, Kyungsoo mengizinkan Luhan pulang. Dan tentu saja Sehun adalah korban yang dijatuhkan oleh Luhan karena keadaan emosinya yang tidak stabil.

"Besok dia akan baik-baik saja," kata Kyungsoo lalu meraih tas kertas di meja di dekat pintu. "Kau mau bekal?"

Sehun langsung cerah dan menerimanya. "Apa ini?" tanyanya sambil membuka gulungan atasnya dan mengintip ke dalam.

"Segelas _bubble tea_ cokelat dan _croissant_. Persis yang selalu dibuatkan Luhan," kata Kyungsoo tersenyum saat Sehun mengeluarkan sebuah _croissant_ yang masih hangat dari dalam tasnya dan mengigitnya dalam dua gigitan ringkas.

"Trims, _Noona_," katanya ceria sambil melambai dan berangkat untuk menuju tempatnya berlatih.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sebelum berbalik masuk ke dalam _café_-nya dan bertemu mata dengan Minseok yang sedang menata loyang-loyang di balik etalase. Kyungsoo memasuki bagian belakang kasir dan mendesah keras.

"Kemarin kau bawa kemana kuenya?" tanya Minseok sambil meluruskan kue-kue dengan capitan kue.

Kyungsoo bersandar di sisi meja granit dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kutaruh di depan pintu apartemennya,"

Minseok mendongak kaget dari tumpukan _kougn amann_-nya yang lezat. "_Apa_?" tanyanya dengan nada seolah mempertanyakan kewarasan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu. "Apartemennya ada di depan apartemenku,"

"Masa'?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk sambil menatap Minseok pasrah. "Aku tidak bisa begitu saja membuang kueku, _Eonni_…" keluhnya.

Minseok berdiri sambil mengelap tangannya di _apron_ di tubuhnya. "Memang," katanya lalu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo. "Kelemahanmu adalah pemuda dengan angka dua belas di dirinya, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menatap Minseok. "Kurasa _Eonni_ tidak perlu—"

"Tentu saja aku perlu, Kyungsoo," sela Minseok dengan alis berkerut. "Aku tidak mau melihatmu jatuh sekeras itu lagi,"

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Minseok dari bahunya. "A-aku…," gumamnya tidak yakin. "Aku akan baik-baik saja, _Eonni_…"

"Kyungsoo—,"

"Aku harus ke dapur, _Eonni_." Sela Kyungsoo sebelum setengah berlari menjauh dari sana. Dia menuju tempat loker pegawai dan bersandar di salah satu loker dingin yang dijejerkan di sana.

Ada seorang pemuda di hidup Kyungsoo.

Dulu sekali.

Pemuda manis dengan mata bercahaya yang sangat menarik. Kyungsoo bertemu dengannya di panti asuhan tempat Kyungsoo selalu membawa setumpuk kue buatannya setiap hari Minggu. Dia penghuni senior di sana. Dia memiliki tubuh luwes, wajah menarik, serta keimutan yang membuat Kyungsoo sangat menyayanginya. Dia bahkan berjanji akan mengangkat pemuda itu menjadi anaknya suatu hari nanti saat Kyungsoo memenuhi syarat untuk mengadopsinya.

Namanya Lee Taemin.

Pemuda itu yang mengajari Kyungsoo tentang hidup. Dia yang menemani Kyungsoo setiap Kyungsoo tidak kuat melakukan apa-apa. Taemin-lah lelaki pertama yang diizinkan Kyungsoo menontonnya saat membuat kue. Lelaki itu yang pertama kali merasakan _éclairs dans ganache au chocola_ Kyungsoo yang sekarang menjadi makanan favorit di _café_ ini. Pemuda itu juga yang mengatakan kue itu adalah kue favoritnya sehingga Kyungsoo selalu menyertakan beberapa potong kue itu di setiap kunjungannya ke panti itu. Taemin juga yang memaksa agar Kyungsoo meletakkan meja nomor dua belas di dekat jendela, agar dia bisa menikmati _éclairs_-nya dengan pemandangan terbaik.

Kyungsoo menyayangi Taemin. Mencintai pemuda itu seperti mencintai adiknya. Membutuhkan senyumannya setiap kali Kyungsoo merasa pedih. Matanyalah yang selalu Kyungsoo ingat setiap kali dia menyisipkan sepotong _ganache au chocola_ di dalam _éclairs_-nya.

Namun, beberapa tahun lalu, Taemin diadopsi oleh keluarga barunya.

Kyungsoo mungkin saja senang jika saja Taemin tidak harus berangkat ke Korea Utara.

Dan itu menihilkan semua usahanya untuk bertemu bahkan sekadar mengiriminya beberapa potong _éclairs_.

Hubungan mereka terputus. Persis seperti hubungan Korea Selatan dan Korea Utara. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kabar Taemin hari ini.

Lalu kemarin, muncul seorang pemuda yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Taemin.

Dan itu adalah pukulan telak bagi Kyungsoo. Rindunya pada Taemin terasa begitu menyengat saat dia melihat pemuda itu. Wajahnya yang mirip Taemin dan bahkan ekspresinya kemarin sangat sama dengan ekspresi yang digunakan Taemin saat mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Itulah yang membuat Kyungsoo gatal ingin sekali melenyapkan ekspresi itu.

_Éclairs_-nya berhasil untuk Taemin, apakah hal yang sama terjadi pada pemuda itu?

"Kyungsoo-ya?"

Kyungsoo mengerjap dan menoleh. Dia menemukan Minseok berdiri di pintu masuk ruang pegawai. "Ne, maafkan aku, _Eonni_. Ada apa?"

Minseok terlihat berat mengatakannya tapi toh akhirnya dia mendesah keras. "Cowok dua belas ini datang lagi,"

Dan jantung Kyungsoo langsung melonjak tinggi-tinggi mendengarnya.

.

.

.

"_Kenapa kau suka angka 12, Tae-Tae?"_

_Taemin yang sedang mengunyah potongan _éclairs_-nya tersenyum saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua duduk di meja nomor 12 dengan dua cangkir _chaud_ dengan aroma khas susu, krim, cokelat, serta rempah dan dua potong _éclairs_. Kyungsoo suka sekali saat Taemin menghabiskan _éclairs dans ganache au chocola_-nya, itu artinya Kyungsoo melakukan sesuatu yang benar._

"_Dua belas itu cantik," kata Taemin sambil meletakkan kuenya di atas piring. Noda cokelat mengotori piring putih bersih itu. Dia menyambar tisu dan mengelap tangannya. "Lihat saja nomor meja ini,"_

_Jemari Taemin mengambil nomor meja yang terbuat dari papan melamin. Mengarahkannya ke cahaya. "Bisakah Noona melihatnya?" tanyanya. Jemarinya bergerak di kedua angka dua belas yang terlihat karena cahaya. Kedua angka itu membentuk hati dengan cantiknya._

"_Dua belas terdiri atas angka 1 dan 2," Taemin meletakkan kembali nomor meja itu dan tersenyum. "Dua hati dengan satu cinta?" dia terkekeh geli pada kalimatnya sendiri. "Dua orang yang bersatu menjadi satu keluarga? Banyak sekali dua benda yang menjadi satu, kan?"_

"_Tapi, bukankah itu artinya 21? Dua menjadi satu?" tanya Kyungsoo, akhirnya geli pada arah pembicaraan polos Taemin._

_Taemin tertawa ceria sambil kembali menyuap potongan _éclairs_ -nya dengan ceria. "Tapi angka 21 tidak menciptakan _shape heart_ yang cantik, kan?" balasnya sambil menjilat cokelat yang tercecer di jemarinya dengan gaya kekanakan._

_Kyungsoo meraih tisu dan menyambar tangan Taemin. "Berapa kali sudah Noona katakan padamu? Jangan jilat tangan," katanya sambil membersihkan cokelat di tangan Taemin._

_Taemin mengamati Kyungsoo dengan tatapan sendu dan senyuman kecil di bibirnya. "Noona?"_

_Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil terus membersihkan remah cokelat di tangan Taemin. "Apa?" tanyanya lembut._

"_Bukankah tanggal lahir Noona juga 12?"_

_Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya dan menemukan senyuman di bibir Taemin. "Ya," desahnya. "12,"_

_Taemin tersenyum semakin lebar. Wajahnya yang tampan sekaligus manis bersinar oleh kepolosannya yang menggemaskan. "Karena itu juga, aku sangat mencintai dua belas. Pada angka itu, seorang malaikat telah lahir. Malaikat yang menyelamatkanku." Dia kemudian menjulurkan tubuh melewati meja dan memeluk Kyungsoo yang merona._

"_Noona, saranghae…"_

_Kyungsoo merasa matanya panas dan berair saat membalas pelukan Taemin. "Nado, Tae-Tae, nado…"_

.

.

.

Jongin memandang _café_ di hadapannya dengan wajah muram. Sebenarnya dia sudah terlambat untuk pergi ke tempatnya mengajar _dance_ tapi dia ingin sekali singgah di sini. _Éclairs_ yang kemarin di makanya meninggalkan remah-remah rindu yang menyakitkan di dasar hatinya serta rongga mulutnya. Tidak peduli berapa kali pun dia menyikat atau berkumur dengan obat antiseptik, rasa cokelat kaya dan mendayu-dayu itu selalu muncul. Dia akan mendapati lidahnya mencari-cari dengan putus asa. Mengorek sisa-sisa remah _éclairs_ yang tersisa.

Sial.

Ternyata surat _anonymous_ itu sudah berpengaruh banyak padanya.

Jongin mendorong pintu kaca itu hingga terbuka dan menimbulkan bunyi lonceng nyaring di bagian atasnya. Dia mendongak dan langsung berhadapan dengan gadis '_Pesan-Saja-Americano_' yang kemarin. Gadis itu menggunakan _apron_ hitam serta jaket _chef_ yang kentara. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa, tapi bayangan gadis ini memasak di dapurnya melesat ke dalam kepalanya dan membuatnya meringis. Jongin suka melihat bagaimana _apron_ itu memeluk pinggangnya yang tinggi dengan sempurna.

"Selamat pagi," sapa gadis itu tersenyum.

Jongin mengedip. Ada sesuatu di mata gadis itu yang membuat Jongin risih. Dia ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak diketahuinya apa. Tangannya terkepal. "Aku ingin mencari kue…," dia menunduk ke deretan kue di etalase dan mencari-cari kue yang bentuknya mirip dengan kue kemarin.

"Ya?" balas gadis itu menelengkan wajah dengan sabar.

_Oh, sial_! Jika gadis itu tidak berhenti melakukan itu… Jongin tidak yakin apa yang akan dilakukannya. Wajahnya jauh lebih manis daripada kue kemarin. Jongin berdeham dan mengendikkan bahu. "Kurasa bentuknya seperti _baguette_," katanya ragu. _Baguette_ itu roti Prancis, kan? "Dengan lapisan renyah cokelat serta isian cokelat di dalamnya. Juga semacam… sepotong benda…," Jongin merona karena tidak yakin apakah gadis _Americano_ di depannya ini faham.

"_Éclairs dans ganache au chocola_?" tebak gadis itu.

Jongin menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. _Apa katanya barusan_? "Apa?" ulangnya dengan nada kosong yang memalukan.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis. Semanis gula-gula tebu. "_Éclairs dans ganache au chocola_," dia melambaikan tangan ke arah piring di atas meja yang terisi model kue itu lengkap dengan namanya yang membuat Jongin malu karena tidak melihatnya.

Kue itu diberi label: "_Cinta Hari ini dan Selamanya; Éclairs dans Ganache au Chocola_'.

"Kue ini favorit di sini," tambah gadis itu tersenyum.

Jongin mengamati model itu dengan tekun. "Bukan," katanya pasti.

"Bukan?" ulang gadis itu kaget. "Maaf, tapi…," dia mengendikkan bahu bingung.

Jongin berpaling dari kue itu sejenak, menatap gadis di hadapannya, sebelum kembali memandang kuenya. "Yang kudapatkan kemarin terisi lapisan cokelat di bagian atasnya. Pasta cokelat, serta taburan… _well_, yah, kurasa itu _kacang_ atau sesuatu," dia meringis. "Dan bukan… yah, bukan kue _sesederhana_ itu."

Entah mengapa, kalimat itu membuat gadis di hadapan Jongin seperti baru saja ditampar.

Oleh Jongin.

"Maaf!" serunya seketika. "Maaf, oke! Aku tidak tahu itu kue buatanmu tapi… aku hanya ingin kue yang _seperti kemarin_," lalu dia mengutuk di dalam hatinya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu tahu kue apa yang diinginkannya? Sialan! "Oke, kurasa aku mulai kacau," katanya kemudian.

Dia mengutuk siapa saja yang telah menciptakan kue itu. Yang telah meletakkannya di depan pintu apartemennya. Sehingga dia jadi merindukan kue itu seperti ini. Dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan gadis yang… yang…

Yang_ namanya _saja_, _demi semua yang Kudus_, tidak diketahui _Jongin!

"Aku bisa minta _chef_ untuk membuatkan seperti apa yang kauinginkan,"

Jongin mendongak dari kesibukannya mengutuk semua orang. "Apa?"

"Membuatkanmu kue seperti yang kauinginkan,"

Jongin mengedip. "Bisakah?"

"Tentu,"

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya. "Buatkan aku satu _éclairs dans ganache au chocola_ dengan…," dia meraih pulpen dan bergegas mencatatnya.

.

.

.

_DIA TERSENYUM_!

Demi Tuhan!

Kyungsoo memasuki _atelier_, nyaris menari dan berlari di saat yang bersamaan, lalu menyabotase sebuah _éclairs_ yang sedang dikerjakan. Dia menghampiri meja marmernya dengan kepuasan yang meledak-ledak di dalam dirinya.

_Kyungsoo de Éclairs dans Ganache au Chocola_, sukses melenyapkan mendung di mata pemuda itu. Kyungsoo merasa sangat bahagia. Dia menyelesaikan satu _éclairs_ dengan begitu cepat dan memastikan semuanya beres sebelum meletakkannya di belakang lubang yang digunakan untuk mengambil pesanan. Dia menyambar sehelai kertas dan menulis sesuatu di sana; saat akan menyelipkan, dia tertegun.

Jika dia menulis dan menyelipkannya sekarang, maka pemuda itu akan tahu bahwa _dialah_ yang memberikan kue kemarin. Jadi, Kyungsoo meremasnya dan membuangnya tanpa peduli sebelum berlari melewati _atelier_ _chaud_ tempat Luhan tengah berdiri di balik panci raksasa terisi cairan _chaud_ yang aromanya melelehkan, yang memandang Kyungsoo dengan alis berkerut.

"Nanti kau jatuh!" seru Luhan dari balik pancinya.

"_Gwaenchana_!" balas Kyungsoo keluar dari _atelier_ melalui pintu toilet. Tujuannya? Agar pemuda itu tidak melihatnya keluar dari _atelier_. Dia menenangkan napasnya sebelum mendorong pintu. Dan dia menemukan pemuda itu duduk bertelekan dengan nyaman di mejanya. Satu tangannya bermain setangkai anyelir yang diletakkan di dalam vas di meja-meja. Pandangan matanya jauh sekali; dia melamun.

Apakah membayangkan kue yang akan didapatkannya?

Atau _pembuatnya_?

Kyungsoo meraih kotak yang dibuatnya tadi lalu berdeham. "Meja dua belas," katanya jernih.

Pemuda itu tersentak. Nyaris membuat dagunya menghantam meja saat dia berdiri dan bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo yang jantungnya mulai bertingkah lagi. Langkah pemuda itu tegas dan otoriter. Dia seolah memiliki semuanya. Cara jalan penuh percaya diri yang sayangnya tidak ditemukan Kyungsoo pada Taemin. Mungkin inilah satu-satunya pembeda pemuda itu dengan Taemin.

"Ini pesanan Anda," katanya ramah sambil mengulurkan kotak di tangannya. Sengaja menggunakan kotak lain dan pita lain untuk pesanan kali ini.

Pemuda itu meraih kotaknya; mendekatkan benda itu ke dirinya dan membuka tutupnya. Senyuman kecil terkembang di bibirnya saat mengintip isi kotak harta karun di tangannya. "_Parfait_," katanya mendesah penuh kelegaan seolah jika dia tidak mendapatkan kue ini, kepalanya akan dipenggal.

_Sempurna_.

Entah sudah berapa kali orang-orang memuji kuenya sebagai sesuatu yang _sempurna_, tapi baru kali ini. _Pemuda ini_. Dengan desah penuh kelegaannya telah membuat Kyungsoo melayang.

_Sempurna._

_Sempurna_.

"Terima kasih," katanya mengendikkan kotak di tangannya dan merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan uang. "Apakah harganya berbeda jika kau memesan sendiri?"

Kyungsoo mengedip. Inginnya membiarkan saja pemuda itu membawa kuenya tapi itu jelas akan mencurigakan. "Tidak," katanya tenang. Padahal selama ini, setiap pengunjung yang ingin kuenya dibuat secara khusus harus menambahkan beberapa Won lagi. "Kau hanya perlu membayar sesuai dengan harga biasa,"

Pemuda itu tersenyum _lagi_ dan menyerahkan beberapa lembar Won ke arah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu menerimanya dan memasukkan ke mesin kasir sebelum memberikan kembaliannya. Pemuda itu kembali memberikannya senyuman tipis sebelum berlalu dari sana.

Meninggalkan Kyungsoo menyentuh jantungnya yang terasa nyaris mendobrak keluar.

.

.

.

Jongin menguap lebar-lebar tanpa menutupinya.

Dia berjalan dari lift menuju lorong apartemennya yang terang benderang serta beraroma tajam pembersih ruangan. Dia mendengus-dengus mencoba mengenyahkan aroma manis tajam dari pembersih ruangan sambil mengacak rambutnya. Seharian itu dia sudah mengajari banyak sekali anak-anak sehingga kepalanya terasa ingin pecah. Kakinya kram, dan perutnya lapar.

Demi Tuhan, Jongin benci merasa seperti ini.

Dia merogoh saku untuk mengeluarkan kunci saat matanya tertumbuk pada kotak di depan pintu apartemennya.

Oh, Tuhan Mahabaik!

Jongin langsung tersenyum saat melihatnya dan berlari kecil menghampiri kotak itu. Kotak yang sama bahkan dengan simpul pita yang sama. Dia berjongkok dan mengangkatnya. Merasakan bobotnya yang jauh lebih berat dari biasanya. Dia tersenyum.

Dia bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang!

Dia bergegas membuka pintu apartemennya dan menendangnya tertutup setelah berada di dalam. Melempar tasnya sembarangan dan membawa harta karunnya ke dapur. Di atas meja granit dia membuka kotak itu dengan jantung berdebar.

Bukan _éclairs_.

Tapi sesuatu yang _jauh_ lebih fantastis.

Sebuah kue dengan limpahan buah beri. Ada stroberi, raspberi, _blackberry_, _wild berry_, dan entah beri-berian apa lagi. Jongin tidak peduli. Semuanya disusun dengan sangat cantik di atas sebuah kue _soufflé_ cokelat yang terisi jeli. Jelinya meluber dengan cara yang cantik bersama pasta cokelat kental. Setelah semuanya disusun dengan cantik, sisi-sisinya 'dipagari' dengan potongan-potongan kulit _macaron_ segi empat berwarna merah jambu dan diikat dengan sebuah pita bermotif polkadot merah jambu.

Jongin tidak peduli apakah kue itu terlalu imut dan bahkan punya banyak warna merah muda di dalamnya, tapi _aromanya_…

Jongin merasa sedang ada di Surga.

Cokelat berbaur bersama nikmatnya beri serta hangatnya kulit _macaron_ yang terasa tercium sewangi mawar. Apakah itu memang mawar? Jongin mengulurkan tangan dan menyentuhnya tanpa benar-benar melakukannya. Dia seperti sedang berhadapan dengan mahkota Tuhan. Mahkota kenikmatan yang membuatnya bersalah karena harus memakan benda _seimut_ ini.

Jongin meraih sebuah stroberi dan menyuapnya. Besar, manis-asam, serta segar. Meledak dalam mulutnya dengan cara yang membuat Jongin meringis. Perutnya bergemuruh. Kelelahan yang sejak tadi mengerogoti tungkai-tungkainya lenyap tak berbekas.

Bagaimana caranya makan benda imut ini?

Tapi sebelum dia meraih pisau dan menuntaskan kelaparannya, matanya mencari-cari. Secarik kertas. Kertas dari malaikat yang telah memberikannya kue ini. Jongin mengorek-korek buah-buahannya dan menemukannya. Benda itu tenggelam di balik beri-beri cantik yang membuat salivanya berebut menunjukkan diri. Jongin menjepitnya lalu menariknya dengan lembut keluar. Membuat beberapa stroberi dan raspberi menggelinding dari tempatnya.

Jongin melicinkannya dan tersenyum lebar.

"_Apakah hari ini ada langit muram lagi?_

_Ataukah hanya ada pemuda sederhana yang kelaparan sehabis berlatih?_

_Well, yang mana pun itu, malam ini kuharap tidak ada kemuraman lagi._

_Kuharap kausuka kue ini._

_Jangan pikirkan keimutannya, makan saja._

_Aku tahu kau lapar._

_Akui saja, aku benar, kan?_"

Tepat pada saat itu, perut Jongin bergemuruh keras sehingga pemuda itu tertawa keras. Kata-kata sederhana serta serbuan kue itu membuat Jongin lemah. Siapa pun orang yang telah memberikan kue ini, pastilah benar-benar faham betapa seorang lelaki akan tunduk saat kau menyerang perutnya.

Jongin meletakkan surat itu pelan-pelan di meja sebelum meraih sendok dan menyendok kuenya. Semua beri itu meluruh jatuh ke dalam kotak dan sontak membuat kotak itu penuh dengan beri sebelum Jongin melihat _kue_ yang sebenarnya. Mirip _blackforest_ hanya saja teksturnya lebih lembut dan lebih banyak jeli di dalamnya. Jongin menyendoknya dan membawa benda manis penuh dosa itu ke dalam mulutnya.

_Astaga_…

Jongin memejamkan mata saat cokelat menari di dalam mulutnya. Teksturnya lembut. Mudah ditelan, tapi bukan berarti menjijikkan. Jongin suka tekstur ini. Dia menyendok terus. Lagi dan lagi… Menikmati ledakan beri bersama cokelat dan jeli. Sebelum beranjak membuka pita yang mengikat kulit _macaron_-nya. Dia membawa benda itu mendekat ke hidungnya dan mencium aroma mawar.

Benar. _Bunga mawar_.

Yang ekstraknya telah menghasilkan warna merah muda pucat yang cantik. Jongin mengigitnya dan merasakan sesuatu pecah di dalam mulutnya. Ada sesuatu… _sesuatu_ yang manis dan legit di dalamnya. Jongin memandang bekas gigitannya dan menemukan krim merah muda lain yang warnanya beberapa tingkat lebih gelap dari kulitnya. Lidahnya menjulur dan mencicipinya malu-malu.

_Mawar_.

Rasa harum, manis, dan nikmat yang menyentuh saraf perasanya. Jongin seolah bisa mendengar lidahnya berterima kasih atas rasa yang _benar_ hari ini setelah seharian menenggak kopi serta _jjangmyeon_ yang rasanya sedikit tengik. Jongin mencintai siapa saja yang telah dengan sangat perhatian memberikannya kue ini.

Malam ini, Jongin tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang membungkuk di atas sebuah tumpukan cokelat yang lezat saat Minseok memasuki _atelier_.

_Café_ sudah tutup beberapa jam yang lalu tapi Kyungsoo belum juga ingin beranjak. Dia sedang mengerjakan kue yang akan diletakkannya di depan apartemen pemuda _anonymous_ itu malam ini.

Minseok menghampiri Kyungsoo yang sedang menggulung kulit _croissant_ dengan teliti. "Kau belum bosan?"

Kyungsoo mendongak sejenak sebelum kembali sibuk dengan _croissant_-nya. "Bosan apa?" balasnya kalem.

Minseok mendesah keras. "Ngecengin anak itu. Si nomor dua belas," katanya mengingatkan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil mendesah dan meletakkan satu _croissant_-nya ke atas loyang. Siap dipanggang. Tapi, Kyungsoo harus menyelesaikan beberapa potong lagi. Kemarin Kyungsoo melihat pemuda itu membuang kotak kuenya yang bersih tanpa remah apa pun di dalamnya kecuali noda-noda cokelat. Dan Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memberikannya selusin _croissant_.

"Memangnya kenapa aku harus bosan?" balas Kyungsoo sama kalemnya sambil mulai membentuk _croissant_ lagi.

Minseok bersandar di meja marmer tempat Kyungsoo bekerja sambil memandang tangannya yang menari membentuk _croissant_ yang sempurna. Bulan sabit gendut yang siap dipanggang. "Karena suatu saat nanti kau harus melupakan Taemin. Dan bagaimana kau melakukannya jika kau tetap bersama pemuda ini?"

Gerakan Kyungsoo terhenti saat mendengar nama itu. "_Eonni_," desahnya. "Aku tidak bisa melupakan Tae-Tae," protesnya mencoba melanjutkan _croissant_-nya, tapi tangannya yang gemetar merusak kulit itu sehingga Kyungsoo harus menguleninya lagi.

"Tentu saja kau bisa," balas Minseok. "Demi Tuhan, Kyungie, Taemin sudah bahagia di Korut sekarang,"

"Walaupun belakangan ini Korut mulai menganggu Amerika dengan membeli bom-bom nuklir sialan itu?" balas Kyungsoo mendongak dan, untuk pertama kalinya, menatap Minseok.

"Itu bagian dari hidupnya," sergah Minseok. "Kau tidak mungkin melarang Jong-il membeli benda-benda dengan uang negaranya sendiri, kan?"

"Dan _Eonni_ juga tidak bisa melarangku melakukan _apa pun_ dengan _atelier_-_ku_, kan?" sahut Kyungsoo mulus dan nyaris dingin.

"Aku bisa melarangmu menyukai pemuda ini," kata Minseok.

Kyungsoo meletakkan adonannya di meja marmer dan menatap Minseok di hadapannya. "Dan…, _kenapa_? Jenis otoritas apa yang _Eonni_ miliki padaku?" tangannya terkepal saat mengatakan itu.

"Taemin sudah mati," suara Minseok mengirimkan irisan tajam di udara dan Kyungsoo langsung merasa perutnya mencelos. "Kau bisa menganggapnya begitu. Setelah dia melewati garis batas Korsel dan Korut, maka dia sudah mati. Setidaknya sebagian Lee Taemin yang kaukenal,"

"_Dia belum mati_," Kyungsoo menggeram. Seperti seekor singa betina yang hasil buruannya diganggu.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa menganggap semua lelaki yang suka angka dua belas adalah Taemin, Kyungsoo! Demi Tuhan! Beranjaklah! Lanjutkan hidupmu seperti Taemin melakukannya, sialan kau!" Minseok menatapnya dengan alis berkerut; terlihat benar-benar gusar.

"Oh?" suara Kyungsoo terdengar dingin. Sedingin kutub. "Jadi _Eonni_ pikir ini semua karena Taemin? _Mantan calon_ anak angkatku?"

Minseok berkedip. "Memangnya?" balasnya.

"Tidak bisakah _Eonni_ melihat perbedaannya?" desak Kyungsoo, marah. "Aku menyayangi Taemin, sementar aku…," dia berkedip. Kemarahannya yang membumbung seperti asap tadi tiba-tiba lenyap seketika.

_Dia apa_?

Jangan katakan Kyungsoo _mencintai_ pemuda dua belas ini.

Demi Tuhan, Kyungsoo bahkan _tidak tahu_ namanya!

"Aku…?" kejar Minseok dengan alis berkerut.

Kyungsoo diam. Kehilangan kata-kata. Sesuatu bergulat di dalam tubuhnya. Saling menggeram dan membuatnya mual.

"Kyungsoo-ya…" suara Minseok berubah menjadi suara halus penuh kecurigaan. "Kau…,"

Kyungsoo memotongnya dengan erangan keras yang membuat Minseok kaget. Kyungsoo memijat kepalanya dan membuat suara-suara aneh yang akhirnya menggerakkan Minseok untuk menyentuh bahunya. Mengusapnya, bingung sekaligus penasaran.

"Ada apa?" desak Minseok halus.

"_Eonni_…" erang Kyungsoo. "Kurasa… kurasa aku…"

Kyungsoo menatap Minseok yang menunggu dengan sabar. Kyungsoo mengerang lagi dan memijat kepalanya. Aroma tepung serta kacang _pistachio_ membuatnya pusing.

"_Jatuh cinta padanya_…"

.

.

.

Jongin tersenyum semakin lebar saat menemukan kotak kue di depan pintu apartemennya.

Sehun yang baru tiba menatapnya dengan heran. "Itu apa? Kucing buangan?"

Jongin mendelik padanya. "Apa pun isinya aku tidak akan membaginya padamu," katanya protektif dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

Sehun masuk sementara Jongin melempar tasnya ke sembarang tempat dan membawa kotaknya ke dapur. Sehun berjengit melihat keadaan apartemen Jongin. Membayangkan jika dia yang melakukan ini, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Luhan padanya. Mungkin menggerusnya sebagai rempah-rempah _chaud_-nya. Dia bergidik saat Jongin membuka kotak itu.

Aroma _croissant_ menguar dimana-mana.

Hangat, renyah, serta penuh cokelat.

Sehun berkedip. Aroma familier. Dia yakin dia pernah memakan _croissant_ semacam ini. Dia bergegas menghampiri Jongin yang sedang mengorek-korek isi kotaknya dan menarik selembar kertas.

Sehun memandang isi kotak. Selusin _croissant_. Dengan kulit renyah keemasan, garis-garis cokelat berantakan di atasnya, serta aroma hangat yang mengundang. Dua belas _croissant_ gendut setengah lingkaran sempurna. Mengilat saat tertimpa cahaya dan pastinya _sangat_ enak.

"_Croissant_ dari siapa?" tanya Sehun duduk di salah satu bangku tinggi dapur Jongin dan memandang pemuda yang sedang membaca sebuah surat di tangannya seperti orang gila.

"Entah," balas pemuda itu sambil menyimpan surat itu. "Mungkin malaikat?"

"Atau Kyungsoo-_noona_,"

Jongin mendongak dari kegiatannya mencungkil salah satu _croissant_. "Siapa?" tanyanya dengan alis berkerut.

Sehun memandangi _croissant_ itu dengan alis berkerut dalam-dalam. Wajahnya jadi kelihatan begitu menggemaskan. Seperti bayi yang sedang berpikir akan diapakan hadiah dari ayahnya. "Kau ingat bekalku seminggu lalu?" tanyanya menatap Jongin yang seolah baru saja menelan segenggam beling.

Jongin lekas menggeleng. Tentu saja tidak karena dia sibuk mengajar sementara Sehun makan siang.

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Hari itu Luhan haid dan aku ingin segera pergi dari rumah dan tidak sempat minta bekal. Lalu di jalan aku melewati _café_ Kyungsoo-_noona_ dan dia memberikanku _croissant_ yang rupanya, demi Tuhan, sama persis dengan ini."

Jongin merasa baru saja dijotos. "Mungkin hanya bentuknya," katanya kering. "Menurutku semua _croissant_ bentuknya sama," tambahnya.

Sehun mengendikkan bahu dan meraih sebuah dari kotak. Memandanginya serius lalu membawanya ke bibir. Gigitannya kecil, tidak seganas Jongin. Dan dia langsung mendesah. "Ini buatan Kyungsoo-_noona_," katanya tegas sambil meletakkan rotinya di tutup kotak. "Semuanya sama persis."

Jongin tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya sendiri berdiri. "Dan sekarang antarkan aku pada Kyungsoo-_noona_-mu. Karena kurasa aku punya masalah yang harus diselesaikan dengannya,"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mendesah setelah mandi.

Rambutnya digerai dan basah hingga menimbulkan bercak hitam di _jumper_ gelap yang digunakannya. _Jumper_ itu jatuh hingga ke lututnya. Membuatnya terlihat mungil dan menggemaskan saat bergerak-gerak di apartemennya yang luas. Dia beranjak ke dapur dengan kaki telanjang. Memikirkan makan malam. Seharian bekerja di _atelier_ yang penuh terigu dan cokelat membuatnya langsung menjauh dari roti. Dia ingin sesuatu yang lain.

Membuka-buka kulkas, dia menemukan kotak _Tupperware_ dengan semacam adonan merah di dalamnya. Dengan alis berkerut Kyungsoo membukanya, sedikit menyeka lengan _jumper_-nya yang menyulitkan. Dan menemukan harta karun.

Lasanya.

Senyuman lebar muncul di bibirnya saat dia membawa benda itu ke _microwave_ untuk memanaskannya. Kelingkingnya tenggelam ke dalam adonan itu dan membawanya ke bibir. Mencecapnya dengan teliti dan mendapati benda itu belum basi. Hanya terlalu dingin oleh suhu kulkas.

Jadi dia memasukkan benda itu ke _microwave_ dan mengatur _timer_. Dia meregangkan tubuh sementara makanannya berputar-putar di dalam _microwave_ dan menguap. Dia lelah sekali. Pesanan melonjak tajam karena ada pesanan dari seseorang untuk pesta pernikahan. Dan kue-kuenya harus diantarkan besok pagi-pagi sekali sehingga Kyungsoo kelabakan.

Akhirnya setelah kue-kue itu tersimpan dengan rapi di tempat penyimpanan, Kyungsoo pulang dan bisa beristirahat. Tentunya setelah meletakkan kotak _croissant_ itu di depan apartemen pemuda yang belakangan ini merusak harinya.

Merusak dengan cara yang amat disukai Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar saat duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi dan menyilangkan tungkainya yang langsing. Rambutnya tergerai basah menjadi tirai yang menempel di pipinya saat dia menahan senyumannya semakin lebar.

Memikirkan malam ini pemuda itu memakan _croissant_-nya dan tersenyum apalagi saat membaca suratnya. Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya sendiri saat teringat semua surat-suratnya untuk pemuda itu.

Bagaimana bisa dia mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu pada pemuda yang tidak dikenalnya?

Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah gila.

Tapi dalam cara yang membuatnya bahagia tiada tara.

Bel _timer_ _microwave_-nya berbunyi dan Kyungsoo mendongak. Dia memang bahagia, tapi tetap saja lapar. Dia bangkit meluncur dari kursi dan meraih selop tangan untuk mengeluarkan makan malamnya. Setelah meletakkan makanannya di atas meja granit, dia meraih sendok dan siap untuk menyuap jika saja bel interkom berbunyi.

Kyungsoo menyambar gagang telepon di sisinya dan menjawab sambil meniup-niup lasanyanya yang enak. "Ya?" sapanya.

"_Noona_?" suara cadel khas yang sudah akrab dengan dirinya sendiri terdengar. "_Aku Sehun. Apakah Noona sedang sibuk_?"

Kyungsoo memandang makanannya dengan tatapan tak berdaya. "Tidak. Tunggu di sana aku akan membukakan pintu,"

Kyungsoo meletakkan gagang telepon dan meluncur turun. Dia terseok-seok melangkah ke pintu dan membuka selotnya sambil menyeka rambutnya yang basah. Air menetes ke lantai saat dia menyentakkan pintu terbuka.

Betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat _pemuda_ itu berdiri di sana bersama Sehun.

Dengan kaus besar berwarna krem, jins belel, serta aura magis yang misterius. Dari raut wajahnya, Kyungsoo agaknya tahu apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

"Jadi," suaranya serak dan dalam. Kemuraman di matanya kembali muncul. "Kau Kyungsoo?"

Oh, tidak.

Kyungsoo _tahu_ benar apa yang diinginkan pemuda itu.

.

.

.

Jongin berada di sini.

Di dalam apartemen yang ukurannya sama dengan apartemennya. Dengan kerapian yang mengerikan serta aroma tomat serta lasanya di udara. Dia mengendus-ngedus saat mereka masuk dan menemukan aroma kue yang aneh. Vanili serta cokelat. Yang sepertinya menempel di tubuh mungil gadis yang dikenalkan Sehun padanya sebagai Kyungsoo.

Gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan. Hingga Jongin ingin sekali mematahkan lehernya karena berani-beraninya bohong pada Jongin. Sekarang gadis itu sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah memerah sementara Sehun memandang Jongin.

"Apa?" tanya Jongin.

Sehun memberikannya tatapan mencela yang sungguh sangat tidak sopan. "Bukankah _kau_ yang memintaku mengajakmu kemari?"

Kalimat itu mendapat sambutan tatapan malu-malu dari Kyungsoo yang ingin sekali Jongin cubit sampai menangis.

Jongin berdeham. "Yah, jadi, ini Kyungsoo." Katanya.

"_Noona_," tambah Sehun tidak setuju.

Jongin menatapnya dengan alis berkerut. "Kyungsoo… _noona_," tambahnya tidak ikhlas dan membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

Dia berdeham lagi. "Jadi semua kue itu darimu?"

Kyungsoo menatapnya sejenak sebelum memalingkan pandangan. "Ya," sahutnya tenang. Suaranya sehalus genta angin yang bergemericing dan membuat Jongin sejuk hanya karena mendengarnya.

Jongin menatapnya. "Dan… _kenapa_?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas seolah Jongin baru saja memintanya untuk memikul langit menggantikan Atlas. Bukan berarti pekerjaan itu _cocok_ untuk gadis seimut Kyungsoo atau apa, tidak. Dia cocok sekali diam di dalam _café_. Membuat semua cokelat terasa sepat dan masam.

"Karena kau… yah, kau suka angka 12,"

Jongin berkedip. "_Apaa_?"

Kyungsoo mengendikkan sebelah bahunya. Cukup keras hingga sebelah pundak _jumper_-nya jatuh dan memperlihatkan sebuah bahu cantik putih pucat yang menyenangkan. Tidak lama karena kemudian tangannya yang tenggelam dalam lengan panjang _jumper_ naik dan membentulkannya. "Angka 12," tambahnya tegas. Membenarkan bahwa Jongin tidak tuli.

Alis Jongin berkerut. "Aku memang terbiasa dicintai orang, kuakui dengan sangat rendah hati," katanya membuat Sehun muntah-muntah tanpa suara di sisinya. "Tapi biasanya karena mereka melihatku menari, melihat tubuhku yang seksi, atau wajahku yang tampan"—Sehun muntah berguling-guling—"Sama sekali bukan…," dia meringis. "Karena kesukaanku pada angka… _12_,"

Demi Tuhan, Jongin bahkan tidak sadar dia suka angka itu!

Kemudian suara Kyungsoo yang jernih dan indah kembali terdengar. "Juga karena kau mirip dengan…," Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. "Lee Taemin,"

_Lee Taemin_?

Oh, sial. Tadi dia dicintai karena kesukaannya pada angka 12 dan sekarang karena mirip seseorang yang Jongin bahkan tidak tahu _siapa_? Bagus sekali.

"Dia… dia mantan calon anak angkatku,"

Jongin berkedip. Tunggu, _apa_? Anak? Jadi ini semacam cinta platonik yang didapatkan Jongin atau apa?

"Tapi," Kyungsoo tersenyum lemah. "Sebelum aku sempat mengangkatnya, dia sudah lebih dulu diadopsi oleh seseorang dan dibawa ke Korut,"

Jongin seketika merasakan kepedihan aneh di suatu tempat di belakang jantung dan paru-parunya. Siapa pun Lee Taemin ini, dia sudah menimbulkan kenangan pedih yang dicintai Kyungsoo. Dan Jongin entah kenapa merasa bahagia ditempatkan sebagai pemuda ini.

"Awalnya…," Kyungsoo mendesah. "Aku hanya tertarik padamu karena angka 12 dan fakta bahwa wajahmu mirip sekali dengannya." Tambahnya lesu. Dia terlihat jauh lebih tua dari usia sebenarnya yang diduga Jongin baru… entahlah, 21 mungkin?

"Lalu kemudian…," Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya. Matanya yang bulat, jernih, dan besar seperti anak anjing manis yang dicintai Jongin di masa kecilnya memandang Jongin. Mata itu sedikit basah oleh air mata. Polos tanpa riasan. "Aku menyadari suatu hal penting…"

Jongin tidak berani bicara sama sekali. Jantungnya berdebar kacau balau.

"Bahwa aku sejak awal telah memisahkanmu dengan Taemin." Tambahnya lirih. "Dan bahwa ternyata aku…"

Jongin menahan napasnya.

"_Mencintaimu_…"

.

.

.

_Down to you,_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you_

_But I don't know what I want._

_You got it, some kind of magic_

_Hypnotic, you're leaving me breathless_

_I hate this, you're not the one I believe in_

_With God as my witness_

_Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself_

_From saying something that I should've never thought of you_

_You're pushing and pulling me down_

_No, I don't know what I want_

_But I know it's not you_

_Keep pushing and pulling me down_

_And I know in my heart is not you_

_But now I know what I want_

_Oh, no, I should've never thought._

"Yah, jadi?"

Jongin mendongak dari _player_ di tangannya yang sedang mengumandangkan lagu yang dipilihkan Kyungsoo untuknya. Mereka berdua ada di sebuah toko CD beberapa blok dari _café_ Kyungsoo. Jongin ingin membeli beberapa lagu untuk _dance_ terbarunya dan Kyungsoo malah memaksanya untuk mendengarkan lagu _rock alternative_ yang membuat telinga Jongin berdenging.

Tapi tidak masalah, karena suara _vocalist_-nya seperti sebuah _oase_ di tengah gurun juga ada seorang gadis manis yang berdiri di sisinya tengah menunduk mengamati CD di tangannya. Rambutnya membentuk tirai cantik di pipinya yang sangat ingin diseka Jongin.

"Apa?" balas Jongin mengedip sambil melepaskan _headphone_ di telinganya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Apakah kau suka lagunya?"

Jongin mengendikkan bahu. "Opini profesionalku sih tidak," katanya membuat Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis. "Tapi untuk hatiku, lagu itu bagus." Dia tersenyum lebar. "Ada alasan kenapa, _Mademoiselle_ Do memilihkan lagu itu untukku?"

Kyungsoo merona sambil mengendikkan sebelah bahunya lagi. Membuat salah satu bagian bahu _jumper_-nya melorot dan tangannya menyekanya lagi. Jongin suka kebiasaan itu. Membuat Kyungsoo terlihat seimut boneka beruang raksasa yang harus dipeluk dan ditenangkan saat malam.

"Karena… yah, kurasa itu isi hatiku," Kyungsoo meringis malu-malu, seperti sepotong _ganache_ _au chocola_ di dalam _éclairs_-nya yang lezat.

Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya lalu kembali ke CD yang ada di hadapannya. Memilih lagu dengan teliti semenatara Kyungsoo berdiri di sisinya dengan tatapan yang menunggu.

"Jongin-ah,"

_O-oh_. Suara itu membelai Jongin hingga ke jiwanya. Membuatnya lemah dan gemetaran oleh sensasi. Dia butuh lebih banyak lagi suara Kyungsoo yang bisa membuatnya mabuk.

"Hm?"

"Aku barusan bilang itu isi hatiku,"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Ya, lalu?"

Kyungsoo memberengut dengan bibir mengerucut menggemaskan. "Yah, _lalu_?" tanyanya tidak percaya. "_Lalu_ ya kau harus membalasnya, _Pabboya_!" katanya melengking hingga beberapa orang di toko itu menoleh dengan geli sekaligus terganggu.

Jongin menoleh kaget ke gadis yang sekarang memberengut menggemaskan. "Santai saja, Kyungie," katanya sambil menyentuh telinganya sendiri. "Jangan berteriak,"

Kyungsoo membuang wajah dan menggumamkan sesuatu tentang cowok yang tidak peka atau apa. Jongin tersenyum sebelum kembali sibuk dengan CD-nya. Kyungsoo masih menggerutu; mengutuk semua orang bahkan CD di tangannya dengan gusar. Seperti penyihir yang sedang memantrai ramuan dan mungkin menyantet seorang pangeran tampan.

Yah, Jongin.

Iya. Pangeran tampannya adalah _Jongin_.

Jongin tersenyum saat gadis itu meletakkan CD dengan kasar ke keranjang sambil tetap merepet seperti musang kecil yang ngambek. Jongin menunduk ke kotak kaca yang terisi CD yang bisa dipilih untuk didengarkan sebelum tersenyum dan melepaskan _headphone_ dari lehernya.

Dia menyelipkan benda itu ke telinga Kyungsoo dan menekan _play_.

Bibir gadis itu terbuka untuk protes atau mungkin marah-marah lagi, tapi kemudian diam.

Sangat diam hingga Jongin tersenyum.

_I was going thought my call log_

_The other day and all I saw was your name_

_I was thinking what I'm thinking_

_This girl got me feeling some kinda way_

_Cause baby I never thought I would be the one who's so caught up_

_But now I see, you differently, like maybe this could be love_

_Giving me cutes name like that_

_If there call trouble, call her right back_

_Showing PDA in every way, I never pictured me doing this saying_

_Hey girl, I wanna give you a round of applause_

_You deserve a standing ovation_

_Cause you got me falling in love with all the things you do _

_And I'm your biggest fan, Baby_

_I can't believe how you got me open like its 25 hours in a day_

_Is it voodoo? That you use, that's got my tongue tied with no words to say_

_Cause lately, we've been spending time and Baby, I don't care._

_I'm into this, whatever is this, and I'm not tryna share_

_I never thought this, could be what it's_

_Become were the young and that it's turned into love_

_And I can't go on without you._

Kyungsoo mendongak menatapnya dengan senyuman di bibirnya. Jelas faham apa yang baru saja dikatakan Cody Simpson di lagunya, kan? Jongin bersiap menerima seruan bahagia atau mungkin sebuah ciuman. Dia sudah memasang pose keren untuk menerima sebuah pelukan spontan dari gadis di hadapannya dan menerima tatapan iri dari beberapa orang di toko CD itu yang sedari tadi melirik Kyungsoo.

Namun ternyata yang diterimanya adalah…

"_Well_, yah," Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahu; matanya berbinar bingung. "Maksudnya?"

OH, TUHAN!

KIRIMKAN MALAIKAT MIKHAIL SEKARANG JUGA UNTUK KIM JONGIN!

.

.

END ^^

.

.

Seriusan XD

.

.

Author's Corner:

Jadi yah, ff ini adalah request'an (tuntutan) dari **LAB27**, oppa gue yang cerewet/? /dijewer :P iye deh iyeee oppa gue yang tamvan tiada tara yang mukanye 11-12 sama Kai :P

Nah, ini juga sekalian buat para KaiSoo Shipper yang sebenernya author jarang banget buat FF-nya /lirik prekuel OUR CAT di dokumen/ sumpah deh suka lost feeling gitu. Tapi belum separah ChanBaek yang bener2 ngeblank ~_~ /sujud atu2 di ChanBaek Shipper/

Enjoy FF ini yaa~~

Untuk **MENAGE A TROIS **mungkin update-nya sabtu atau besok ^^

Ditunggu, ya~!

Happy Reading and Review, s'il vous plait~~~

Kamsha! ^^

.

Sekalian promote deh ^^

Beberapa reader ada yang request FF KaiLu ke author dan MAAP yang sebesar2nya author bener2 gak ada FEEL ke kopel itu /pundung/ jadi kalau mau baca FF KaiLu visit aja **LAB27**, ya ^^

Sumpah, gaya nulisnya 11-12 sama author ^^ /ini seriusan, nggak becandaan suer disamber Chen/? XD

Serius author mah ini *pasang muka serius*

Kamshaaa! ^^

.

éclairéoh©2014


End file.
